The Opening
by aescuridaovem
Summary: Sam is dieing and Dean just decides to help.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

AN: The plot will be revealed in the next chapter. This is just a prologue. Side note; in my story Dean has his own power.

Dsiclaimer: I do not own anything!

Warnings: Futer WINCEST! Violence, Gruesome deaths and other nice things. Do not be decieved by the seemingly innocent prologue. This story will become horror and a bit of the ol' black humour as well.

* * *

_Prologue_

_The Bloody Beginning: Death really isn't as fulfilling as some people think_

Sam lay in a pool of his own blood and wished desperately for an end to this pain. Not just the pain of his grievous wound but also the pain of his life. He wanted Dean to come to be the big brother and swoop down and save him from the agony. But he knew it wasn't likely. He was on his own; in other words he was screwed. Sam had never realized how much he had come to depending on his older brother until now. Even when he'd left for college he had always had the knowledge that if he had wanted to he could just go back to Dean and he would be there. That he would always be there.

The same brother that had his back during all of those horrendous hunts, the same brother that had teased him without mercy when they were younger and started all their prank wars…the same brother that had never complained when Dad had taken his disappointment in Sam out on Dean. Dean never got the chance to be less than perfect. And partly that had been Sam's fault as well. But it was only after the Shape shifter incident that he had realized that Dean mightn't have liked being left behind while he had had his little fling with a normal life. All their little fights between now and then had been leading up to this point. Looking back he could see all the little chinks and faults between them. See them all leading up to this point.

The point where Dean would leave Sam. The point where Sam would be left helpless because, in the end, he didn't know what to do. He had lost…and the price was his life.

* * *

Read and Review because you know I'm awesome! Also a beta would be super nice! 


	2. Chapter 2: A Slightly Scary Start

_A Slightly Scary Start_

Disclaimer is exactly the same as the Prologue

* * *

He woke up. Which really did not sound overly impressive considering its daily role in peoples lives world-wide. But consider this: He had been lying in his own blood, his insides slowly spilling out from a long, bloody tear across his stomach, he had been alo- _Wait. I was alone with no foreseeable help in sight so how am I here, alive…_ It was this thought that pushed Sam into the last stage of consciousness; awareness. He realized several things at this point.

He was in a car. _Am I being abducted?_

He was in pain. _Not surprising._

He had a crick in his neck. _No comment_.

Sam desperately wanted to know the identity of his savior/kidnapper but his neck was against the idea of turning. Actually his whole body seemed to be unanimous in its hatred of the general idea of movement. _Damn mutinous body. I gave you nourishment._ Sam attempted an angry face but his almost child-like features seemed incapable of doing anything more than an endearing pout.

"I hope that isn't your scary face because seriously Sammy, it looks more like a turn-on." A dry voice remarked. Despite his body's numerous complaints, Sam turned to face his kidnapper. And faced his big brother instead. His charming, beautiful (AN. sigh) brother. By some line of his jaw, Dean had narrowly escaped the classification of a feminine beauty. Though he could never be mistake for anything but a guy. His features could never be described as handsome. Just breathtakingly gorgeous.

Sam gasped and he could feel tears sting his eyes. _He came back. He still loves me. He won't leave._

"-so I'll drop you off at the hospital and then that'll be the end…Sam? SAM?"

Sam wanted to say, "_I don't mind me Dean. I'm just having a small freak-out over here at the thought of you leaving me again._" But he started crying instead, an equally emotional medium that didn't require him to do much more than sob. He could feel his stomach drop. To both his shame and horror, he couldn't seem to stop the mindless word vomit spilling out of his mouth that included:

"But I don't want you to leave." _Selfish brat._

"Please!" _Repeated a few hundred times and mixed with some more crying._

"Please don't go." _Strangely similar to the "don't want you to leave" one._

He was acting like a 6 year old child who started crying when he realized his mother wouldn't be staying with him during pre-school and some of the pathetic ness of how he was acting was reflected on his brother's face. Not an encouraging sight. But then again, he couldn't exactly blame Dean for not wanting him around. Approximately 14 hours ago, Sam had been screaming that he hated Dean and he never wanted to see him again repeatedly…Occasionally accompanied by projectile objects like chairs or knives. In a fit of rage, Sam had also thumped Dean's precious Impala which was about the time when Dean had thrown himself at Sam and started pummeling him into the ground before driving off and leaving Sam alone, in the middle of nowhere…20 miles from the nearest town.

"Please!" He begged as he reached out to Dean. He left his hand resting on Dean's arm. As his body decided this was the time to begin shaking uncontrollably he missed Dean tensing up and eyeing him warily but with a faint predatory look in his eyes. Sam let his hand drop as his whole body seemed to collapse in on its self into a small ball of sad emotions and blah blah continues.

"Ok Sam. You can come with me on one hunt. But we do it my way. No more pussy-footing around. No more trying to save every freaking person." Dean said so abruptly that he almost scared Sam out of his emo attitude. And that seemed the end. It felt like the end.

* * *

Why did i put this under Horror O.o

Anyway read and review!!!


End file.
